


Completely Fictional

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Angst, Characters Reading Fanfic, Characters Writing Fanfic, Drama, Future Fic, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mark discovers the joy and uses of fan fiction. Futurefic. Post-movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Fictional

**Author's Note:**

> This was a misplaced comment fic from TSN Comment-Fic Party-Palooza-Ganza.

Mark doesn’t care about the movie. It’s stupid and completely fictional. It didn’t even happen like that except that it did. And they had to cast a really hot guy that’s probably a model and make him play Eduardo. And apparently they had sex next to each other. In a bathroom. What. The. Fuck. His sex life never got that exciting. That would have been so weird like getting a blow job separated by the thin cubicle wall? Was that sex by proxy? Ok. So he did see the movie. He streamed it. Illegally. So sue me, he thinks. Hah.

He thought he could lie low and wait for all of this to be over. Except that on his public page in the discussion area, people keep asking him if he’s friends with Eduardo now. People are so stupid. Of course they’re not friends – Eduardo _sued_ him. It should be pretty fucking obvious. Anyway that wasn’t even interesting. What was interesting is that people keep mentioning “this so reminds me of that fic at mark_eduardo” and then they keep deleting the posts. When he searches for mark_eduardo online, he finds that it’s a locked LJ community. So he resurrects his old LJ (he didn’t even have to hack into it, he’s almost disappointed at his younger self) and he joins. Too easy.

Mark really thought that nothing could surprise him anymore but _people are writing about him and Eduardo having sex on the internet_. Make-up sex. Angry sex. Hate sex. Goodbye sex. Wow. His fictional self has way more sex with fictional Eduardo than probably both of the real people combined. Probably. He doesn’t really know about Eduardo’s sex life. That is probably the one thing he couldn’t find out on the internet. Eduardo’s too much of a gentleman for that.

It is probably a phenomenally bad idea to read porn about yourself based on a movie about yourself based on a book about yourself. Yeah. But Mark’s always been curious. He sat through the meatspin long enough for it to tell him he was a fag. He’s not one to back down. So he thinks he’ll choose one with a happy ending. No need to rub salt into the wound.

After he finishes reading, Mark has to admit it’s pretty good. It makes the movie more satisfying, giving it a happy ending. He maybe loses time reading some more. He even reads Jesse/Andrew because Andrew is pretty hot. It is weird because he looks like Eduardo. Who is sounding hotter by the minute. Thanks to fan fic, Mark see him in a whole new light.

He never thought he was going to be one of the people who got into fan fic but this was addictive. So Mark uses a different LJ account because he’s paranoid like that and he starts commenting on the fics.

He tried: “Eduardo’s characterization was good but it would be unfair to categorise Mark as an asshole simply because he had the interests of the company at hand.” But he thought it would be too telling so he ended up settling for: “Yes.” He figures out people can like or not like it.

Eventually he gets sucked into writing one because he was waiting for the next chapter of fic ok? It’d gotten really hot and he needed somewhere to dump all his dirty thoughts. So he responded to a prompt which seemed pretty easy. It wasn’t rocket science. Or coding. Just sex.

“Mark/Eduardo. They have make up sex. Eduardo forgives Mark. Happy ending plz.”

It was surprisingly easy to find his “Eduardo” voice. Writing “Mark” as a character is way harder. The sex isn’t too bad either. Even though he hasn’t had gay sex. He’s read enough gay sex between fictional!Eduardo and himself to work it out. It’s the forgiveness part that’s hardest in the end. It reminds him that he can really change this. All this comments saying “If only they could be…” makes Mark wonder…is it really that easy? He’s not naïve. He doesn’t think Eduardo would take an apology now. Mark takes another sip of beer and keeps at his fic. He must be getting seriously whacked if he thinks _sex_ could really fix things. The healing power of cock apparently.

Mark finishes it. Then reads it again so it’s more or less word perfect. Because he doesn’t like doing things half-way. He wonders idly if anyone would beta for him and for an insane moment wonders if Eduardo would have, if-

He decides he needs to get really drunk. If he’s going to do this. He is not the asshole he was. He’s being considerate. It’s just a story. So he gets really drunk and posts the thing. Then, as an afterthought or more like a desperate drunken hope, he hacks into the code of Eduardo’s personal Facebook inbox and leaves an anonymous message. After writing and deleting the message over and over, he sticks to the basics before powering down his laptop.

“This isn’t a joke. Tell me what you think of my latest project.”

Link to: Please Forgive Me 1/? by therealmark

**Excerpt:

Mark doesn’t know what to say. Actually he knows what he has to say but it’s hard and it’s been a long time. Even after everything, Eduardo still hasn’t hung up on him. Because Mark asked him to even though he probably shouldn’t. “Eduardo. I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I’ve been unhappy and I’m alone and you were my best friend. I was wrong. I know that. Let’s be friends. Please. I didn’t want us to end like that.”

“You think if we have sex and you say sorry we can have a happy ending?” Eduardo said angrily.

“No. Yes. I don’t know,” Mark stumbled over his words, uncharacteristically indecisive. “I don’t think that it’s likely but I want it yes. I have to try. Let me try.”**

Eduardo will know it’s him. He always does. Mark sets an alert for when the message is opened. Now all Mark can do is wait and hope. He closes his eyes and lets fatigue take over.


End file.
